I've Been Watching and Waiting
by Charters of the Heart
Summary: What would he have to do to get her or is he after the right one.Please read this story please.My 1st so no flames.
1. What I Want

**I do not own the Winx Club or anything in it. I took Helia out the picture in the 3****rd**** season so Nabu could come 1****st****.There is no Helia. Sorry Guys. My first story please is kind.I didn't include the witches flames this is my 1st story.**

He is thinking, thinking of ways to get under her skin. He wants her but he has to find away to get to her. '_Start of with the weakest' _he thought in his head. He had pictures with each girl from the group on his dartboard. Looking to find the weakest he finds the one picture on farthest away from the center and he smirks looking at her, the nature fairy and her sister smiling at the camera. "I'm coming for you my little firefly and I will discard anyone that get's in my way." looking at the girl in the center. And with that he threw a dart at the dartboard hitting the red-head fairy.

It was the day of Rose's (Miele's) first dance recital. Everyone was there to see her and her friends' performance. It was beautiful. There was so much applause. So afterward they went to celebrate at Flora's house.

After the party they (including Flora) said their good bye and went back to school. After the girls went to sleep Flora wanted some water so she went down to the kitchen to get it. Little did she know he was waiting for her.

She could see the moonlight from the outside so that helped her out. She poured the glass of water and felt something on her waist. Something soft (lips) had skimmed up the side of her neck causing her to lean her neck to the side allowing the thing to have access as if whatever it was going to bite her like a vampire. A very, very soft moan escaped her lips She flipped the glass back saying a spell so fast and soft to where the thing couldn't hear her. She had made the water poisonous as it hit the thing in the eyes blinding it temporarily .It fell back and hit the counter, not knocking anything over. She turned around quickly seeing a guy lying there. He was starting to get up as she ran out of the kitchen. She ran out of the building and out in to the forest. Stopping to catch her breath, the man quickly wrapped one hand around her stomach and the other one around her mouth smuggling her. "I've been waiting for you dear." whispered the voice. She could distinguish the voice very well. It was Baltor's of course. He had finally caught the first of his prey.

She was squirming against him to break free and he became slightly aroused. ''Don't worry I don't bite'' he paused for a second,''hard''.He moved his lips to her neck and bite in to her felt like getting a shot and if she moved it would have damage her veins so she let him was going to enjoy every minute if her before moving with that he transported them to his hideout and she was never heard from again that night.

_**That Is chapter. Have a new chapter soon please read this story and is not a vampire though.**_


	2. I Want You

_**Hey I'm back and this is chapter two. Like I said I don't own the Winx club or anything in it. Baltor is not a vampire. (She is not dead after being bitten). So here goes nothing.**_

He made her a prison cell and locked her up. He put a special spell on it so she wouldn't get out or so that nobody can get in except him and only him. He was sitting on a stool waiting for her to get up. When he saw her eyelashes fluttered he knew she had gained conscious. "Welcome back to the world my Indian Princess,'' he said with a smirk. That exact same smirk that she wanted to slap off his face. ''What do you want with me,'' she whispered. "For now I want you", he said bringing her closer to him after being on opposite sides of the room. Flora had transformed into her Enchantix. Baltor pulled an attack causing her to fall to floor. She manages to stand up and uses Green Luxurious Ivy. But he overpowers her knocking back to an unconscious state.

"Yo, where's Flo," said a very worried Musa. ''She said she was going to get a glass of water from the kitchen," said Bloom, who was also worried about her friend's disappearance. "You know Flora. She probably went out for her nature walk.'' Stella said. ''Flora, on a nature walk, in the middle of the night. People are crazy out there you know.'' said Layla, very annoyed at what Stella just said. ''Bloom, called the guys. See if any of them heard from her.'' said Tecna. ''Okay, I will. If she doesn't come back after 1st period then we go to Ms. Faragonda.'' said Bloom. Something wasn't right. Flora would never be gone for this long without telling anyone where she went.

Flora finds herself hanging from a rope that is tied to her hands. She sees a shadow move. She wishes to speak but cloth covered her mouth. She felt something stroke her stomach. It was him. What did he mean when he said he wanted her? What a pervert. He had cut the rope letting her fall down into his arms. Something didn't feel right. It felt like something burning down inside his fiery core like lust. 'Oh no, not me' she thought.

_**Chapter 3 is coming soon. Thank you guys for your support!**_


	3. Lust on the Rise

**Hey sorry for the delay. I've been busy trying to see where the story goes from here. I do not own the Winx Club so here goes.**

"Ms. Faragonda…" Bloom said panting from running down the hall way. "… we have a problem." said Stella, also out of breath. "What is it girls," she asked with a worried look on her face. The head mistress mentally counted in her head. 'That's odd where is Flora,' the head mistress pondered. ''Flora is missing …"said a worried Layla. "… and we don't know where she is" said Musa completing the sentence. "You don't think Baltor's behind this do you, ," said Tecna. "Let's hope not," Ms. Faragonda said.

"Why am I here" Flora asked nervously sitting on a bed. Looking around all she could see is a figure standing next to a lighted candle. The figure started to move toward her. When she could finally see what or rather who it was, fear became the only emotion that ran through her brain. "You're a part of my plan, sweetheart" he replied squatting down to meet her eyes. "In the end I will get my reward, Bloom," he said "and a several other bonuses" He whispered in her ear causing her to shivers down her spine. She needed to get away from this crazy lunatic. But as soon as started to flee, he got her a pinned her to bed. "I'm not going to hurt you unless you want me to," he stated. She squirmed trying to be released from his grasped but that caused more pleasure to serge through him.

His lips touched as he was demanding an entrance to explore her mouth. He touched and felt on every part of her body that he could. When she finally opened he mouth for him she bit his tongue and pushed him off and started running for the door. Before she got there he had closed the door and pushed her up against her front side facing him. One of his hands explored under her skirt seeming to find one of her sensitive places. He rubbed his hand over that place and watched her expression. She was trying to conceal a faint moan when but it was too late to take it back.

A smirk formed on his face. She seemed to be enjoying it whether how much she hated him out of so many people on her enemy list. "What am I going to do with you Flora," he asked already knowing the answer. He had a feeling that she knew it too.

**Chapter 4 is coming soon. I'm having writer's block. Plz send me some ideas.**


	4. You Know Now

Ok so im back and yall no da drill I don't on the winx.

"FLORA", Bloom yelled. "FLOOOOORRRRRAAAAAA", Chatta screamed. 'Where could she be', Chatta wondered. "We haven't been seein you-know-who lately.",Layla said stated, "I bet he has something to do with this "disapearence."" "You think so", Musa asked. " I know so",Layla said. "We've gotta find her,we just gotta,",Chatta cried in distress. "We will, don't worry", Stella assured her. 'I hope so', Bloom thought.

"Get off of me", Flora shrieked. "Not yet sweet heart", Baltor whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. She tried to fight against him but he was to strong. "Don't be 's not _you_ I want. It's Bloom", he stated letting go of her. "Like she would ever want you",Flora sneered rubbing her wrist from his hold on her. "Oh I think she will because in the end she going to have to make a choice"he said smirking at her. He walked up to her and tilted her chin uot to him. "You are very pretty indeed"He whispered to her. She slapped him then she ran.

The girls headed toward his hideout(Tides/Andros in the 3rd season). "He has to be here I just now",Musa said. "According to this monitor he has been recently active at this location" Tecna confirmed. " Let go kick some butt", Layla said. With that their search fo Flora continued.

She didn't know where she was running to. 'Just somewhere away from him' she thought as she ran down different stopped to catch her breathe when she saw a door slowl crept opened. Being curious she went in to see what was inside. When she went inside the door slammed shut thus locking her away in that room.


	5. Coming Down To An End

I know it's been a while but here I am back again. So, again I do not own the Winx Club.

She looked around awe stricken. She saw many picture of her and her friends put together to make a collage of Bloom. "Wow", she said amazed at how long it must have taken him to put this together. There was more rooms with more collage but of her other friend this time. Then she stopped in front of a door with her name on it. When she opened there was only a couple of picture. "This is relieving", she sighed.

"Guys", Bloom said, "I can feel Baltor's presence." "That's good right", Stella asked. "Yep", Bloom reassured. "Onward then", Tecna said. The gang continued down the path towards Baltor's layer not knowing that he was watching them, specifically Bloom. "It's time to bring out the welcome committee", Baltor said. He then conjured up a multitude of beast for them to take on. "Baltor", Bloom shouted, "We're gonna find Flora then I personally will take you down." '_I am actually looking forward to that challenge', Baltor thought. _

"Great", Flora muttered, "Now how do I get out of here?" Just then she heard a voice which sounded like Bloom's. It called out, "Flora, Flora, Where are you?" She replied, "I'm in here, Help!" "I thought so", the now distorted voice replied and the door was kicked down revealing Baltor. "Your friends are here", He stated,"they come to rescue you, which I will let them do but for a small price of course." "Which is", Flora asked. "Bloom", he replied. There was a small silence. "Surprised", he asked, smirking, hoping he would find a hint of jealousy cross her face. "Why should I be", she asked innocently. "As you can see I'm not in to you at all and it's clear to me that you're obsessed with her". "I hint jealousy in your voice, Flora", He told her. "Nope", she said flatly "that your ego getting to your head. You won't win, Baltor. Bad guys never win. "We shall see about that", He replied and with a snap of his fingers they both disappeared.


	6. Almost Time

Yea, hi again. I know it's been a while but here is chapter numero sies. Again I don't own the Winx club just the story.

"Why go through all this trouble to get Bloom when you could have just taken her when she was of her guard", Flora inquired while trying to yank her arm free from his grasp. "I did all this to make sure she would give up herself, willingly, in exchange for your freedom and safety like a good friend", Baltor stated, "Or is she even selfless?" "Sadly Bloom is very selfless", Flora sighed.

"You never know, and besides, I wouldn't mind keeping you here for a bit longer so I could get to know you better" , Baltor said whispering the last part in her, making her shiver. "In your dreams", Flora responded. "No," he whispered seductively, pulling her into him, lips almost touching, "In yours" he breathed on her lips. "You're mental", she sneered. "So I've been told", he said.

There were multitudes of traps set up in Baltor's mansion. Tecna suggested they split up so they could cover more ground. Timmy added that they should be extremely cautious. "Let's go then already", Stella exclaimed. "Stella's right, this place is starting to give me the creeps" Musa stated. "Onward then" Bloom said.

The split up into two teams: Brandon, Timmy, Layla, Riven, and Bloom in one and Stella, Sky, Musa, Nabu, and Tecna in the other. "Layla and Sky you will be team leaders" Bloom said. "Why does she get to be team leader" Riven asked furiously. "Because Bloom said so", Sky answered. "Suck-up", Riven muttered. "What did you call me", Sky inquired pointing his index finger in Riven's face. "I. Called. You. A…" Riven began. "Stop it guys!" Layla interrupted, "This isn't getting us any closer to finding Flora so, STOP ARGUING!" There was a small silence. Then Brandon spoke. "Why don't we go left" he suggested. "Is that ok with you, _Team Leader_", Riven sneered. Layla gave him the death stare before heading left. The rest of the team followed. "Well it looks like we're going right then", Sky stated. His team started to go right being careful of where they stepped after Tecna opinionated that the tiles look suspiciously suspicious.

Well, I know these chapters are short but I'm trying guys, especially with school and volunteering starting up. If you have any suggestions of the story should go, please message me. Thanks and goodnight.


End file.
